Virgil's Inferno
by ScarlettGlascov
Summary: A destructive and mysterious new sibling pops up into the Winchesters' life. No longer able to fit in with her own kind, Sam and Dean must Help Rhona, their half human-Half Wyvern sister, to curb her diet and learn how to become a hunter herself. If she can't eat them, she might as well protect them. The journey so far brings Angels, Demons and a Guardian named Virgil.
Author's note;

I don't own any of the characters from **Supernatural**. I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for me. If for some reason you don't think my story adds up or relates to the **Show** or that the characters aren't true to the ones on the **Show**. I really don't care. It wasn't meant to be accurate it was meant for fun, and for the sake of writing. Yes I know my Grammar and spelling aren't phenomenal! Again I'm not all that concerned with being 100% accurate, I'm more concerned with getting the story written. However, I will try my best to make things easy to read, and keep the flow going.

Thank you for reading, Go ahead and comment or review it, favorite it Please leave some constructive comments and criticism! Just keep in mind that I bite back if you're rude ;)

Other then all that, I hope you guys enjoy everything! :)

 _~ScarlettGlascov_

(So, I had this idea...I thought it was a really good one. So I'm going to indulge myself in a little fanfic hashing...It won't be exact to the show, and the details might be jumbled. I'm re watching the show on Netflix so...Where the story is compared to where I am in the show, will be two different places. Just a warning)

* * *

Night turned to day in a slow process. The light of the sunrise flickered across a pair of black Irises. They belonged to a man with black shaggy hair to match, and pale skin. He sat in an oak tree, his legs hanging down from the branches, and his hands folded in his lap. It wasn't often he got to watch the sunrise. He was soaking up every moment he could. The life of a guardian was nothing but work. So a chance to...relax and watch something so beautiful, well, he had to snatch that chance up any time he could. Not to forget, now was the time he could think. Mostly about the It was okay with him if he had to watch over two extras. They protected not only everyone they came across, excluding demons and monsters of course, but they took care of her too. That's all he could ever ask for.

A breeze blew past him as he felt the cold air on his neck wound. It at first stung, then cooled and felt nice. He closed his eyes from the sunrise and thought of her face. The image of her was very much like the cold breeze against his wound. Stung at first, but cooled into an easy calm. He thought of first her vibrant orange eyes, and on how they lit with fire whenever she was angry at him. Next her soft cherry red hair that, when wind blown, looked like a river of blood. Her pale heart shaped face and pouted lips the color of rose quartz. They way she could stare at a man and let out her inner Dragon. Or the way she would ease her shoulders and let out as a breath that seemed to calm the whole room.

Damn. He was in love with her wasn't he?

He wasn't supposed to be. She was supposed to be a Knight's steed. Their companion. Yet she was so different, so special, that she needed a guardian. And as her guardian, he was supposed to watch and protect her...not fall in love with her. That only complicated things...especially during the autumn months.

He slowly became not only her guide, but the boys' guide as well. He was the Virgil to their Dante. And it was his job to guide them through the hell.

. . .

"What's the case?" The gruff voice of Dean Winchester, muffled through a mouthful of cheeseburger to his brother, Sam.

"Don't talk with your mouth full...and it's on what looks like vampire signs. Cattle and other livestock missing and or seen with mutilated bodies like bite marks..."

"So, another vegan Vampire deal, right?"

"Looks like it, I mean All signs point to Vampires, but some livestock have been reported of having claw marks down their backs. Like they were hunted by some large predator?"

"Werewolf?"

"Maybe, or something...uhh... worse"

Dean took another bite and looked at his brother for a moment "Worse?"

Sam nodded sifting through papers "Hell, it could be another Dragon"

"Yeah but, there aren't any Virgins or valuables missing are there?" Dean questioned finishing his burger.

"Nope...Only one person was missing and that was a middle aged man from the suburbs who, honestly it sounds like the guy left his wife with half their cash and his wife is in some serious denial. So It's probably not a dragon" Sam sighed

"Well, so far this case sounds like a dud, We can still check to see if it is Vampires, but hey after we're done we should just go back to the bunker and hang out..."

"Hang out? Dean we've been in the middle of an Angel and Demon war for years now, and you just want to hang out?"

"Yes, yes I do! We almost never get a break, Sammy, and this could be our break" Dean replied. He was right though and Sam knew it. They'd been working non stop on either side of the war, and the protection of the earth from at least three different apocalypses...After finding out what they originally thought was going to be another demonic omen or Vampire lurking about, only to be maybe nothing. A break didn't sound so bad.

"Alright, I'll admit, I'd like a day off or something, but that's the job Dean...we hunt for monsters and when a case gets stale or busts, we look for another case. We keep going"

"That's Crap, Even WE deserve a Vacation...Even WE-" Dean was cut off by a phone ringing in the glove compartment. He looked at Sam for a moment as he looked at him.

"Dad's phone hasn't rung for a long while now...why is it ringing now?" He opened it up and pulled out his phone, opening it to answer "Hello?"

On the other line was a woman who had a bit of a worried, and breathy tone in her voice. Almost like she was panicking "Hello? Where's John? Is he there?" The Woman spoke with an accent. Sam couldn't recognize it just yet.

"Uhh, No..." He sighed gently reminded of their dead father "He's passed away" He looked at Dean, and the look on his face told Sam he knew who they were talking about "But, I'm his son Sam, Is there something I can help you with?"

A sigh left the woman's mouth. A disappointed one. She seemed to relax and her tone more calm when she next spoke "Passed huh? That poor bastard..." Scottish. That's what it was "And, yes, I think you and your brother CAN help me. You see my Daughter has gone missing. I suspect she's gone into town or something, but she's been known to cause trouble before...I can't have that happened again. I know it's not hunting, but it's a favor from some one your father used think of as important...So if you boys are in town, It'd be nice if you could catch her and bring her home so my husband and I can ground her...Or at least know she's okay"

Sam looked at Dean and nodded his head "Uhhh, well where do you live?"

"Purdy, Washington"

"Wow, we're actually passing by Purdy...I think we can help you find your daughter, Mrs?"

"Call me Amber"

"All right, Amber...And your daughter's name?"

"Rhona. She's got Red hair and likes to wear a brown leather jacket"

"Well, I think we can help you, Amber. We should be in town within a day or so..."

"Sounds good, Thank you Sam..."

"No problem, If it's alright could you give me your address?" With a couple seconds of scribbling, Sam got Amber's number and address and said his goodbye.

"And?" Dean asked focused on the road.

"Uhhh, well...a friend of dad's just called. She's Missing a daughter named Rhona, and wants us to go looking for her. It was kind of weird though..."

Dean looked over at his brother and frowned "What was weird about it?"

"Well, when she first called she...sounded concerned, almost like she was in a panic, then once I told her that dad, had passed...it almost sounded like she was relieved?" Sam looked at his brother with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time we ran into some one who doesn't like dad..."

"That's true, well...looks like we're stopping before we do the case"

"Shouldn't be that hard, I mean like...how many people are named Rhona?"

. . .

Sam walked into the motel room and set a few papers onto the table. He looked up at Dean and sighed "Only one woman in all of Purdy is named Rhona, however she is hard as hell to find" Sam went from the table to the bed that he had claimed was his and sat down. He looked up at his brother, beer in one hand and magazine in the other. Sam had known for years now, not to read the title of the magazine cover. He didn't want to know who was on the cover of the next issue of "Busty Asian beauties" He began untying his shoes when he saw Dean get up to see the papers on the table.

"If theres only one why is she so hard to find?" He said taking another swig of his beer.

"Well, she's everywhere and anywhere...Several people have reported seeing her just today. Then when they point me in the next direction she went it's always the same damn thing...'you just missed her, she went that way' Like she knew I was coming like, she..."

"Didn't want to be found?"

"Yeah" Sam looked up at him confused and watched as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Been running into the same situation...I ran into one of her brother's today. Guy with blonde hair, really tall, and kind of geek"

"And?"

"He said every now and then Rhona disappears and shows up about a week or so later...He said this is a normal thing with her. In fact..." He set his beer down and sat down across from Sam "He even questioned why his mother would even be worried about her, she's only been gone for a day or so"

Sam looked down and chuckled for a second "Sounds like we're dealing with a bratty teen..."

"Could be. But that's not it either...turns out Rhona is 23" Dean sighed "Ya know...something just isn't sitting right with me, Sammy"

"Me either...Sounds like we need to pay Amber a visit?"

. . .

"Is THIS the address?" Dean asked looking up at a massive house, with lots of windows and maybe even more rooms.

"Yeah...4353 36th street south...This is it"

"Didn't know Dad knew rich people?" Dean huffed and continued to drive in.

Sam sighed "Yeah me either"

Upon parking in the drive way. Sam looked outside his window. He noticed something strange about the people that lived there. For starters, there were lots of people walking about the large property. Most of them young looking. And most of them with oddly colored eyes. A bit of fear entered Sam's mind as he turned to Dean, tapping his arm to get his attention "Eyes" He whispered.

Dean turned and looked at some of the staring creatures. He sighed and looked at Sam "Why can't we ever run into something normal?" He reached for his knife and sighed "What are they?"

"I don't know but we shouldn't walk into something we don't know" Sam said quickly.

Dean sighed and went to start the car "You're right, we look outnumbered too...we should get back"

"Yeah" Sam said before an older woman with dark auburn hair walked up to his window, knocking on it. Sam sighed and looked at Dean before slowly rolling the window down. He smiled at her before he noticed her blood red eyes.

"Welcome boys...I must admit, when I saw this car pull up, I thought it was John himself showing up at my door" She laughed softly then nodded "I know you see the red eyes, and strange feeling that we aren't human, and well...we aren't. Just to get that off the table, and know that every bone in your body is probably looking to run away...but I can promise you, that not all monsters are bad. Your father knew that...don't believe me just check his journal"

"How did you know about dad's journal?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes to the woman

"He spent a few weeks with my children and I...Come on in side boys. I just made apple pie" She smiled, looking very much like a friendly middle aged woman, who just wanted to invite them inside for a slice. Her eyes though...showed she wasn't just some normal pie-making woman.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam, and Sam shared the same glance. Everything they were taught was to run, come back when they knew more about these things, and kill them. Sam looked up at the woman and nodded to her softly "Amber? right?" She nodded to him "If we can...bring in a few things to make us feel...a bit more comfortable, then...I think we can join you"

Amber smiled as Dean nodded to her, and she agreed "What ever makes you boys comfortable...I'll heat up a slice of pie for you"

. . .

Sam and Dean fund themselves sitting on the couch of an Amber Carter, she waited until Dean had hungrily ate up his slice of pie before she started to speak, but made sure to nod to one of the boys in the kitchen. Something silent that asked the other to bring back another slice. When the younger boy came back into the living room with a steaming slice of apple pie, setting it on Dean's empty plate, Dean looked happy. He swallowed his mouthful and laughed gently "Well, Miss Amber, If I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to fatten me up?" He hesitantly laughed a little, and Amber smiled.

"If you think I'm going to eat you, think again...I still have a missing daughter, you're the sons of a good friend of mine, and human meat isn't as tasty as most creatures would have you believe" she crossed her legs, and gave a smile observing the Winchester's reactions.

"Y-you've eaten people before?" Sam asked setting his half eaten pie down.

Amber chuckled softly and sighed "I would be lying to you if I said I didn't...and before you pull out your knives and guns to kill me, let me inform you...it was a long long time ago. A time when kings and queens still determined the laws of the land. I'm talking knights and squires times" She nodded softly to Sam "I haven't eaten a human in over 900 years, maybe more"

Sam looked over at Dean, who'd stopped eating to look at Amber "Okay, so then...what DO you eat? In fact, what the hell are you?"

Amber sighed gently and sat back, she looked at the ground softly, then up at the two men before her "My name is Amber Carter...My original name was very outdated for this modern aged world. I am a Wyvern. We are a race very similar to Dragons. With out the Virgin stealing, the hoarding, or well...the heating of our skin. We occasionally breath fire. We can Transform into full fledged beasts, we have strength beyond human comparison. We are an organized and strong culture" She looked at Dean "When a human goes wild and goes against the laws of the land, you have police to take them down, imprison them, and sometimes execute them...correct?"

Dean nodded softly at her explanation.

"Well, we do the same. Now a days, humans have become less interesting to our kind. Not to mention their weapons are stronger. We try to avoid conflict with them because we know the outcome. So it's been a law for a very long time, that we do not harm humans, and try to work side by side with them. We even evolved to take on a similar form as them. We're trying to live out our days as peacefully as possible. So we eat animals..."

Sam chuckled softly and looked at Dean "That would explain the cattle slaughter in the next town over"

Amber shook her head softly "No no no, We don't eat other farmer's cattle. We have a farm of our own and live off of that one..." She looked truly confused, which made Dean sigh.

"Well, then that means you have a rogue on your hands or a different monster all together" He paused and thought for a second "Amber, is it possible your daughter could be behind these cattle killings? I mean they were reported with claw marks down their sides and back"

Amber sighed heavily and looked at them both "To be completely honest, boys...With her acting out as much as she has, it's very possible" She looked at them both and began to looked panicked "But before you take this a sign to kill her..."

"Amber, we have to be careful, she could go after humans next..."

"No! you have to understand why you can't do that..." She shuddered and sighed and looked at them both "She's your sister...She's John's daughter" Amber blurted out standing up "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, and I would have never have called hunters to help her if I wasn't desperate"

With shocked looks on both their faces. Sam and Dean Winchester, had discovered that they have...another sibling.  
Here's to hoping this one doesn't get locked in hell.


End file.
